Revise
by ArianSkye
Summary: Basically, I'm writing how Kotor II progressed, but I'm twisting it a little. Read to get details. Rating may go up. Pairings: AttonFEixle, MicalOc


**Revise**

**A/N:** Yeah, I know. The title makes no sense. But I wanted it to do that. Basically, what it means is, I'm writing about Kotor II, but I'm writing it my way, making changes, ect, ect, ect. Oh, and I'll be adding in a character who shows up in the first chapter, and guess who it is. If you guessed me, then your absolutely correct. I'm gonna stop rambling now and start the story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kotor II, so don't sue me.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1- Peragus**

Ainne stood in front of a cold metal door. There was someone behind it, according to the old lady named Kreia, and she wasn't sure if she should go through. After a small mental argument with herself, she finally walked in.

In the room, there was not one, but two people. The first was a man. He was about Six feet tall, had brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a ribbed brown jacket, white shirt, brown pants, and a pair of boots. He was staring and scratching the back of his head and looked to be about 26.

The second was a girl. She was about Five feet, Five inches tall, had shoulder length coppery-brown hair, icy grey eye's similar to Ainnes own, and wore a plain light brown tunic with lighter colored leggings and a pair of boots. She was scowling at the wall across from her and looked to be about 20 .

"Whoa… you miners changes regulation uniforms while I was in here?" The man said. The girl in the other Force cage scoffed.

"Uhh…. Who are you?" Ainne asked, confused.

"I'm Atton. Atton Rand," The man said.

"And you are?" Ainne said, turning to the girl.

"Good luck trying to get anything out of her," Atton said. "I already tried. She doesn't talk."

"I'm Ari," The girl stated plainly. "Ari Sky. And to answer all your earlier questions, Atton, Yes, I'm single, and No, I won't go out with you sometime. Is that good enough for you?"

"Whoa, princess here's got an attitude," Atton said.

Ari just stuck her tongue out at Atton.

"Um, it's very nice to meet you both. I'm Ainne Bluestar," Ainne said.

"I'd shake hands, but the electrical field only causes mild burns," Atton said sarcastically.

Ari rolled her eyes. "Don't mind him, he flirts with all girls."

"I take it you two don't know each other," Ainne said.

"No, not really. I've been in her for the week, and he just came in about three days ago," Ari said.

"How'd you end up in here?" Ainne asked Ari.

"By being here. I'm not from this part of the galaxy, and we had a miscommunication. The law around here didn't like me, and I tried to be as polite as I could, but they took something that I said the wrong way, and threw me in here. I wasn't quite pleased, and tried to fight back, but like Atton said, the electrical field only causes mild burns," Ari said, rolling up the sleeve on her right arm. There was a nasty-looking burn half-way up her lower arm. "Man, this hurts worse than my sunburn."

"Where are you from?" Ainne said.

"Well, if this is Peragus, than I'm from way beyond the rim. Maybe a couple of galaxy's over. I don't actually even know how I got here."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Ainne shrugged. "And you?" She asked, turning to Atton.

"They said that I violated some trumped up regulation."

"Ah. Like what?"

"Smuggling."

Ainne nodded. "Do you guys know what happened here?"

"Before or after they stopped feeding us?" Atton asked.

"I dunno. I just got out of the Kolto tank about Fifteen minutes ago. When'd they stop feeding you?"

"About two days ago," Ari said. "There were some explosions, and a lot of fighting. Then they stopped coming. And then I was stuck with this idiot."

"Hey, that's not nice!" Atton exclaimed. "I'm not an idiot! Anyway, being stuck with this snot nosed little schutta isn't exactly my idea of a good time either."

"Do either of you know what happened?" Ainne asked.

"Well, I think it may have something to do with this Jedi that showed up about the same time as the explosions."

Ari rolled her eyes again. "She _is_ the Jedi, Mr. Know-It-All."

"You're right. But how'd you know?" Ainne asked.

"Well, it's the way you carry yourself, really. You kinda walk like your are, or were, a really important person. You also have a tiny white glow, and only a Jedi could be as pretty as you."

Ainne smiled. "I'm not really a Jedi anymore. I was exiled after the Mandalorian wars for going to aide the Republic."

"You still were important."

The three stood in an awkward silence for a minute. Suddenly, Atton burst out, "Hey, if you let us out, we could help you get out of here."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Ainne said. "I mean, your both in Force cages."

"I'm trust-worthy," Ari said. "Read my mind if you have to."

"I wouldn't do anything unless I felt threatened," Atton said. "And you don't seem threatening to me."

"Fine. I'll let you both out, but don't pull any sudden moves on me," Ainne said after a moment.

As soon as the Electrical field went down, Ari was out of the cage and running around the room.

"What are you doing?" Atton asked. "You're acting like you suddenly had a spice high or something."

"Hey! You haven't been stuck in a Force cage for a week! I have energy to burn!" Ari said. She was now jumping up and down.

"You should save some of it for later. You might need it." Ainne said. "There seems to be a lot of rouge droids."

Ari calmed down almost instantly. "You're right. I just need to let some out. I was about to burst."

"Do you always have this much energy?" Atton asked. "I mean, you were really docile and quiet when you were in that cage."

"I'm just a kid with more energy than I know how to deal with. It was hard to not bounce around in there, but after the stupid thing burned me the first time I did that, I learned my lesson."

"Can I see your burn?" Ainne asked. "I have some med packs that might help a little."

Ari shrugged. "Well, it doesn't hurt that bad anymore."

"It still needs medical attention. Why didn't they give you any earlier?"

"I… didn't really tell them."

"Don't do that. I got this type of burn once, and I didn't tell anyone for a couple of weeks. It got nasty, trust me." Ainne pointed at a scar on her bare arm, which said everything.

"I have a question for you," Ari said. "Why are you wandering around in your underwear?"

"To tell you the truth, I have no clue. I just woke up like this. And it's not exactly warm in here either."

"Maybe you'll get lucky and find some clothes. And maybe I'll find mine."

"What do you mean, 'You'll find yours'?" Atton asked. "You're wearing them."

"No, these are the ones that one of the female miners gave me. Mine look better than this," Ari replied.

"Oh. Why'd they take yours?" Ainne asked.

"Because they didn't look like what everyone else wears around here."

Ainne just nodded. She could tell that Ari didn't want to talk about it.

"So, what's your plan for getting us out of here?" Ainne said, changing the subject.

"Well, if you…." Atton said. He quickly explained that if you bounced the Peragus hail, that you could gain access to the entire system. "Pure Pazaak. We're through. So now all we need to do is-Oh this is just great!"

"What is it?" Ainne asked.

"Someone cut this system off from the rest of the sever. All we've got is Communications, and a load of good it'll do to yell into a vacuum."

"There could still be Miners left. I want to see if there's anyone there," Ainne said.

"Be my guest. I doubt there's anyone there."

"You'd be surprised," Ari said. There was a series of low pitched beeps and whistles, and Ari smiled. "See what I mean."

Ainne gave a series of commands to the Droid, then the line went dead. "Now, we wait," She said.

Several minutes went by, and Ainne realized something. "Where's Ari?" She asked Atton.

They both looked around. The girl was no where to be seen. But after a moment, they heard someone yell, **"I FOUND THEM!"** A very excited Ari came running from one of the other rooms. "I found my stuff!" She said. Her arms were full of a jumble of stuff. "I gotta make sure every things here!" She started ripping through her stuff, making sure her stuff was intact. She'd occasionally mumble something like, "I didn't know I brought that…" and "Yes! I brought it!"

"Every things here," She confirmed several minutes later. 'I have all of my stuff, and my clothes, so I'm cool. I'm going to change now."

Atton and Ainne watched Ari skip off. "She's right, "Ainne said. "She does have more energy than most people. This might work to our advantage."

"What do you mean?" Atton asked.

"Well, she'll be able to keep going where most people her age can't. And she seems smart. We should keep her around," Ainne responded.

"Yeah, but she's got to have a family somewhere. We can't forget about that."

"Something tells me that she doesn't have a family anymore, and if she does, than she doesn't know how to get to them. If we keep her around, we'll find her family. Plus, she was here for a reason. The Force works in mysterious ways."

"Well, she does seem like she could handle herself." Atton scratched the back of his head. "So, uh, what's like to be a Jedi. I mean, it must be tough, having no family, no husband…." He said after a moment.

"No tougher than enduring your false sympathy while your staring at my chest," Ainne responded, frowning.

"Hey, I wasn't-" He was cut off my a series of beeping noises coming from the console. "Looks like the little trash compactor came through," He said.

"Yeah, but T3 should've commed me. This feels weird." Ainne paused for a moment, then said, "I'm going down."

"What? Are you crazy? You can't go down there! There's molten rock all over down there!"

"Well, somebody has to go. And a Jedi's life is a small sacrifice, so I'll go."

"Okay, well, be careful. I'll comm. you with any info I can give you."

"Okay."

"Be careful."

"I will."

Ainne walked slowly to the Turbolift, pondering what she would find in the lower levels.

Several minutes later, Ari walked back to where Atton was. She was now wearing a black sleeveless top with a black skirt and black boots. She also had on a tan belt with a tan pouch hanging off it and another belt type thing on her leg that was red and black. On her hands were a pair of black fingerless gloves. He also noted that the skin on her arms was raw and extremely red.

"Hey," She said. "Where'd Ainne go?"

"She went to the lower levels to find a way out," Atton replied. "So I guess you're stuck with me again kid."

"Oh joy," She mumbled. _Someone please come and shot me with a blaster, please!_ She thought.

"So, why don't you want to talk about where your from?" Atton asked Ari.

"Because I don't feel like it."

"Come on. I won't tell. I swear."

"You have to promise. I'm not telling Ainne until I feel that she needs to know," Ari said. There was a serious tone in her voice.

"I swear. And if I do tell, then may every mug of Juma that I drink after that be bad."

Ari sighed. "Okay. I'm from this little, obsolete planet called Earth. It's pretty, with all the water and different terrain's that it has, but it's so technologically deficient that when I found myself here, I flipped out and started taking apart some of the droids. That's why I was in that Force cage. But how I got here is one thing I still don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I ran away from home, tripped, and woke up here. For all I know, this could be a dream."

"What happened to the skin on your arms?"

"It's sun burnt. I'm still waiting for it to heal. All 'cause I'm usually white as snow."

"Can I take a closer look at it?"

Ari eyed him. "Why?"

"My skins fairly white too."

"Fine."

Atton touched the skin on her arm. "It's still warm after a week. How many days did you spend in the sun?"

"Three."

"You're in for some major peeling then. I hope you're ready, Ari."

"Don't worry, I've seen skin peel in strips. I can handle this." The girl stared at her shoulder for a moment. "Atton, I'm sorry how I've acted toward you. It's kind of scary, being in a place you only thought to be fiction."

"Fiction?"

"Never mind. I'll explain it another time."

"Whatever." Atton walked over to the console and started helping Ainne, leaving Ari to entertain herself.

**(About an hour later)**

Ari heard footsteps coming from her left. She ran up to Atton and said, "I think Ainne's back."

They both turned around and saw Ainne and another person, an old woman.

"Did you Jedi start breeding when I wasn't looking?" Atton asked.

"No time to explain. Just grab a weapon," Ainne stated.

"Uh, okay. I'm guessing that the people on that Republic ship that just docked isn't your friends."

As they ran to the airlock, they were stopped by a protocol droid named HK-50, who tried to kill Ainne. Fortunately, the old woman named Kreia, Atton, and Ainne were more than a match for him. Ari stood back and gave out helpful hints here and there.

"Can you not fight or something?" Atton asked Ari when the protocol droid was beaten.

"Well, where I'm from, it's not customary to bust out in fights with anyone, unless your in a gang. And I before my abrupt departure, I hadn't started my Karate lessons either. So in a sense, no, I don't think I can fight worth crap," Ari said. "But I am good for other things. I can cook, clean, and when it comes to annoying the heck out of people, I'm a pro at that."

"If you can cook, your staying," Ainne said. "I'm dangerous with a knife."

Ari laughed. "I'll cook in exchange for fighting lessons."

"You've got a deal."

"I wasn't aware that there was another on station," Kreia said, frowning at the girl as they walked to the air lock.

"Oh, you're a Jedi too, aren't you?" Ari asked. "I'm sorry. I guess you should know that I practiced meditation back home. Helps keep my mind blank and my thoughts calm."

"And your name would be?"

"Ari Sky."

Kreia said nothing more until they were aboard the _Harbinger_, when Atton stated, "I have a bad feeling about this," which promptly started an argument between the two, which Ainne quickly broke up by giving some suggestions.

"I can get the coordinates from the Navicomputer if you'll give me a Datapad to download the info on," Ari said, trying to be helpful.

Ainne smiled. "That's a good idea. Atton, would you please accompany her to and from, in case she runs into trouble?"

Atton forced a smile. "Sure Ainne. I can do that," He replied begrudgingly.

Ari walked proudly to the bridge of the _Harbinger_, clutching the Datapad protectively to her chest, with Atton sulking behind her, grumbling about helping her.

"Aw, come off it Atton," Ari said perkily. "I know you like her, but you can't spend every waking moment with her. It's called 'Stalking' where I'm from. And it's creepy."

"Just shut up, okay. You're a little annoying," Atton snapped back.

Ari giggled. "I feel bad for any Sith we run across. You're in one heck of a mood."

Atton went back to grumbling.

Ari walked up to the Navicomputer and plugged the Datapad into it. She hit the download button, and in a split second the coordinates were on the Datapad. She tucked it into the pouch hanging off her belt and double checked to make sure it was securely closed.

"Lets go," She said, strutting through the door, proud that she'd managed to do the task without messing up.

Atton was still grumbling.

When they got back to Ainne and Kreia, Atton's mood picked up. A lot. And Ari couldn't help but mouth the word 'Stalker' at him, which resulted in him scowling at her.

As they worked their way through the first room, a group of five Sith assassins attacked. Ainne noticed them through their Stealth Generators a split second before they attacked. She dropped into an Attack stance and was about to when she heard a soft noise behind her. Ainne whipped around.

It was Ari. She had a weird, almost glazed-like look in her eyes, like she was in a trance, and she was muttering something softly to herself. Suddenly, Ari lifted her arm up and Ainne heard a sickening crunch come from behind her. Ainne whipped around again, and saw all five Sith assassins lying on the floor, dead.

Ainne turned back around, and saw Ari coming out of her trance-like state. Ainne knew she was probably slack-jawed, but at this point she couldn't help it.

"Why's everyone staring at me?" Ari asked, slightly confused. "Oh, were we attacked by Sith. You guys beat 'em! Good job."

"Um, Ari, we didn't beat them. You did," Ainne said as gently as she could.

"What? I can't fight. How did I-"

Kreia interrupted Ari mid sentence. "You used the Force, child. Why didn't you tell us you are strong in it."

"Me? Use the Force? I don't think so. You got the wrong person. People from my planet don't 'Use the Force'," Ari said angrily, doing the whole quote mark thing with her hands.

"But you did, kid. I saw it. You used the move Kill, if I'm not mistaken, and you used it pretty damn well," Atton said.

"I already told you, I. Can't. Use. The. Force. No one from my planet can."

"And what planet would that be?"

Ari shifted uncomfortably and stared at the floor for a moment. Then she looked up at Atton, with a '_What do I do now?_' look on her face.

"Just tell them. You're only delaying the inevitable." (:Gasp: Atton used a big word!)

"You wouldn't tell me, but you told him?" Ainne asked curiously.

"I didn't want to, but something in his voice made me trust him. I made him promise that he wouldn't tell. Can I trust you to do the same?"

"So, where are you from?"

Ari took a deep breath and told Ainne and Kreia exactly what she told Atton. She felt ashamed the entire time she was talking. When she finished, she looked at Ainne.

She was smiling.

"Maybe, when we're done here, you could tell me more about your planet," She said.

Ari sighed in relief. "Sure! I'd like that."

As they walked through the _Harbinger_, Ainne keep a close watch to see if Ari would use the Force again. But as they got farther in, it almost seemed as if Ari was guarding herself against it.

When they got to the engine room, Kreia stopped them. And then she told them to run. Ari was confused, but obeyed, as did Ainne and Atton.

They had made their way to the engine room and were about to cross through when Ainne suddenly dropped to the floor, hold her hand. Her face was scrunched up in, like she was in pain.

"Hey, what's wrong!" Atton asked, concern raising his voice an octave. "Damnit! Don't give up on me now! We're almost there!"

As quickly as the pain had come, it seemed to pass on her.

"What was wrong?" Ari asked, her eyes wide.

"My hand… it felt like it was chopped off. I think something happened to Kreia."

"We have to keep going. We'll meet her on the ship. I'm sure of it," Ari said, with Atton standing behind her, nodding.

"Okay…" Ainne said uncertainly.

They crossed through the fuel line and back into the Peragus station, were they ran into T3. Ari also found the power conduits right behind him. After Ainne disabled the mine that was in front of door, and got out of the fuel line.

As they worked their way to the door, they came across more droids that had decided that they want to 'mine' them. Luckily, these droids weren't hard to beat because they fought as well as a militia full of moisture farmers.

When they reach the door to the docking bay, they found that the door wouldn't open. Atton kicked it and cursed it, when T3 beeped something.

"What'd that little trash compactor say?" Atton said crossly.

"He said he can open the door by putting the power conduit that Ari has," Ainne said.

"How can you understand that thing?" Atton asked.

"I worked with them… well, a really long time ago."

"Well, whatever."

T3 quickly placed the conduit back where it belonged and the door slipped open. When they reach the _Ebon Hawk_, they were attacked by not Sith assassins, but Sith elites. The turret took care of most of them, but a few slipped on board, and were quickly taken care of by Ainne and Atton.

When they were safely out of harms way, Atton had a bone or two to pick with them.

"Okay what is going on here, because between Assassin droids, a crazy republic ship, a Sith Lord who looks like he sleeps with Vibroblades, and a slightly abnormal kid who can't control her Force powers, I was better off in my cell!"

"Hey!" Ari said sharply. "I was in there longer than you were, so you can't complain!"

"Yeah, but I bet you weren't hungry the entire three days because you have those freaky Force powers of yours to fall back on!"

"First off, I don't even know how the heck I got those powers, and second off, it's not my fault you were in there!"

"Yeah, well, I don't believe that load of crap about you not knowing about your Force powers!"

Ari looked at the floor suddenly, tears overflowing from her eyes. "Atton, I don't know how I got them! On Earth, the Jedi are just made up. A business franchise. That's it. George Lucas owns all the rights to their name."

"Okay, as soon as I'm finished up here, I'll come talk to you, okay Ari?" Ainne said.

Ari sniffed. "Okay. I'm going to go… somewhere." She then stalked out of the cockpit.

When Ainne was sure that Ari was out of earshot, she gave Atton a talking to. "Atton, you're such a-a-I don't even know where to begin! Oh, how about this; You're insensitive."

"What! Insensitive! You saw what she did to those Sith. She's dangerous."

"No. That was the first time she's touched the Force. You probably didn't see it. But she was paler than she already was. That's characteristic of a persons first time."

"How do you-" Atton started, but Ainne cut him off.

"I'm going to go check on Kreia. I'll be back."

**E-N-D** **

* * *

****A/N:** And that ends Chapter 1. I'd like some feed back so I know whether or not to continue this. I also need to know if Ari's worth using in here or not. So, R&R please. 

Oh, and before I go, I'm thinking of changing my penname to Mission Vao. Is that a good idea? Let me know in your Review!

Hugs,

_**Kuramas Girl Angel**_


End file.
